Toph and the Wordbender
by heartsyhawk
Summary: The wordbender, otherwise known as the author, has written a splurt in TOPH's Pov. As per usual, 20 words, 20 sentences. Special bonus inside for reviewers. Please read and review!


**Welcome one and all to my latest little splurt. For those of you who follow my other stuff, it's still getting written, I just wanted to do this too. For those of you just joining me welcome, feel free to check out my other splurts and stories. Anyhow, this time I took on Toph Bei-Fong and geez the girl put up quite a fight. She's the hardest character I've yet done, but I quite liked cracking into her psyche. Here's to hoping I did as good a job as I like to think.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Avatar. Besides, the world kinda needs Aang at the moment.

**1. trust**

Flying on Appa terrified her more than she would ever admit to her friends because it cut her off from the vibrations the earth provided as compensation for her lack of sight, but even after the bison's saddle was lost she felt safe because she knew Twinkle-toes would _never_ let her fall.

**2. fragile**

All her life she'd been treated as delicate as a china doll and she could not physically hate it more; when the Blind Bandit entered the Earth Rumble competition she was able to prove, if only to herself, that she was sooo much more than a helpless little blind girl.

**3. blind**

It was so frustrating to see Twinkle-toes practically mourning Katara after the firebender formerly known as _Prince_ Zuko shyly proposed to the waterbender; couldn't he see that _she_ wasn't the _only_ girl in the world?

**4. question**

"Sokka?" She called sweetly with an innocent look on her face before she set it as straight as possible before asking: "Where do babies come from?"

**5. voice**

When Aang refused to utter a single syllable for nearly a weak due to his mortification at her fit of hysteria when his voice cracked for the first time, she claimed she was frustrated that there was no way to communicate and that he was being childish, but the truth was that she loved hearing the more mature voice that had recently begun creeping into the Avatar's tone.

**6. sick**

Sokka had been the first to notice that her eyes were a little glassier than usual and her cheeks were a little flushed, and as She leaned into Appa's warm side wrapped in warm blankets and futilely pretending to resist as Katara tried to coax her into eating some soup and drinking some fresh water, she couldn't help but be pleased that he'd been watching her.

**7.everything**

She grew up privileged in an upper class home where she had more toys and clothes and fancy desserts than ten normal earth kingdom girls could ever dream of, but it was not until she left all that behind to travel with and eventually befriend a group who between them had next to nothing that she had everything she wanted and needed from life.

**8. peaceful**

She could tell he was asleep by the light airy breathing and gentle flutter of his heart rate; he'd been working himself until he collapsed everyday recently and she knew he deserved rest more than any of them; she glanced at Momo, who chattered at her quietly from his place curled against the Avatar's chest; "I think I'll give him the day off, " She murmured to the lemur, who purred in what she presumed was satisfaction "He's earned it".

**9. flowers**

She gave Twinkle-Toes a sly look over the bundle of panda lilies and roses a giggling Suki had just thrown into the crowd, as sacred and time-honored tradition demanded of every Earth Kingdom bride-even if said bride was a Kyoshi Warrior and the groom a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe-, and she wondered how long it would be before she performed the same ritual.

**10. smirk**

She couldn't help but be amused as the hyperactive, flirty, Fire Nation girl stumbled over a _coincidentally_ well placed rock, sending her secret rival to land sprawled at Sokka's feet in a graceless heap; really, it served her right for trying to shamelessly flirt with the boy who was _so_ obviously not up for grabs.

**11. defiance**

She defied her overbearing parents by sneaking out of their house, she defied her place in society by entering the underground earthbending tournament, and she defied the traditions of the tournament its self by becoming the first blind competitor as well as the first female competitor in the tournaments history; she decided that night that there was little she loved more than breaking rules.

**12. warm**

She would gladly sit through unending damp and chilly nights if it meant every night he'd sit next to her and drape the flimsy cloak he always wore over her small shoulders.

**13. invincible**

Her first victory in the Earth Rumble competition filled her with the unmistakable feeling that she could do anything she wanted, the exact opposite of the feeling she had when she was home being coddled and limited.

**14. surprise**

When Iroh and HotHead stumbled into the campsite pleading for sanctuary with the Avatar, her friends were astounded (not to mention suspicious) of the prince, not entirely believing he had changed and was no longer kissing up to his monster of a sibling; the hardest thing for her to accept was that her kindly old friend was really related to the absolute _witch_ of a princess who'd overthrown her country.

**15. sight**

She was three and she sighed irritably after yet another failed escape attempt from her mother's overprotective grasp; her parents never let her quell her ever-present curiosity regarding the world around her and they said it was because she couldn't see and she might get hurt, even though that was completely ridiculous because the earth had _always_ told her which paths were safe and free from obstacles.

**16. blame**

"You realize, don't you," she snapped at her husband as she wound a bandage around a whimpering four-year-old's sprained arm, "that my son trying to airbend himself out of a tree, with the bending ability he discovered just last week I might add, so he can fly "just like Daddy" is _entirely **your **fault_, right?!"

**17. soft**

The little lemur had instantly taken to her when she joined Twinkle-toes and his little group of friends and in all truth she didn't mind the little chattering fuzzball too much either as he was warm to the touch and he made a funny contented noise when she scratched behind his ears or under the chin.

**18. bruise**

The day after her first time competing in the Earth Rumble her nursemaids found an ugly blueish bruise on her arm where a rock had struck her when she hadn't moved quick enough of it and couldn't for the life of them figure how it had got there; they decided she had tripped or walked into something (the poor blind girl couldn't see, after all) and she never bothered to correct their mistake.

**19. learn**

She never quite pictured herself as the patient sort of person most people looked for in a teacher, and if Twinkle-Toes wasn't the most irritating and restless pupil imaginable, she'd eat Momo for dinner, but still she glowed with pride when he finally got over whatever it was blocking his ability to stand his ground and be rock-like and so proved he was quite a capable earth bender once she taught him the basics.

**20. dress**

She had always hated wearing the frilly, lacey, and velvety dresses her mother had thought she looked adorable in, because even though she couldn't see herself, she _knew_ she looked ridiculous, and years later when her daughter told her father that there was nothing on this planet that would let her be caught dead in the dress he had found special for her, she could only laugh.

**And there ya have it folks. Toph's splurts. Seems I went a little heavy handed on the shippiness but eh, I like that aspect of every fandom. My favorites would have to be question, flowers, and blame. What are yours? Let me know in your REVIEW, please? **

**Ok so now I have a proposition for you guys. I have more splurts in mind in multiple universes including several more in this one but the final A:tLA one is going to be extra special. I've decided the ultimate challenge will be Momo. And I'm going to let all of you help me write it. My word banks keep getting annoyed by me getting into their faces and asking them for random words. So here's where you come in. Each reviewer is allowed to submit up to three random words for me with the review for this and any subsequent Avatar Splurts. Here's the catches. No names (or proper nouns in general), no words that would be associated with anything modern (example: car, laptop, lightbulb, alarm clock, etc.), and nothing that will make me have a rating higher than the K+ I shoot for with these. You send em I'll write it and do a credit thingy for ya.**

**That said, I plan on Zuko and Suki next and then Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. I will take requests on who (if anybody) else to do. Just leave that in your REVIEW too.**

**That's about it, other than please (I beg you) to go check out my deviant art and youtube videos and comment (links in my profile if your interested). **

**Thanks for reading please go review now!!**

♥**HH♥**


End file.
